His Last Kiss Goodbye
by Toga Yagari
Summary: Takuma watched Kaname's reaction worriedly. Kaname didn't speak for a while but when he did, his voice was that of a broken hearted male.
1. Pureblood siblings

Yuki was tired of being a Pureblood and Kaname could see it. It broke his heart to se her staring out the window everyday. A sad and guilty expression on her face.

They had been on the run from Rido's henchmen. Even though Rido was killed the previous year, his henchmen were loyal to him and wont stop until the job Rido completed was finished. Luckily there were only two henchmen to hunt down. But these proved to be the most dangerous two.

Kaname took Yuki to the Poroshiri, an estate in the middle of a forest. Poroshiri Estate is surrounded by an invisible charm to detect any enemies. At first Yuki seemed unfased by the change andc enjoyed being Kaname's fiancee. She would always greet him with a warm smile and concern in her eyes. She always kept the house warm and enjoyed cooking—a new found hobby. (luckily she didn't inherit Kaien Cross's outrageous cooking meals) Yuki started becoming distant. Always lost in thought and rarely took blood tablets. This began to worry Kaname.

Kaname was being driven home to with Takuma. They had both attended a soiree. Yuki didn't go as Kaname thought she was still a young vampire and would tire out easily. Kaname was looking out the window, his chin resting on his hand. Although slightly slouched, in a somwhat relaxed position, his posture was still one of elegance. Something that Takuma admired.

"Lord Kaname, there's something I've been meaning to bring up with you for quite sometime" stated Takuma.

Kaname slowly turned his head to him. "what has stopped you from bringing this discussion up with me before, Takuma?"

"At first it was just usual for women to be in a dreamlike state but lately it's been getting worse with Yuki. I've noticed she's been neglecting the blood tablets, she doesn't seem responsive anymore. Ruka also informed me that Yuki seemed very blasé with her lessons" Takuma watched Kaname's reaction worriedly.

Kaname didn't speak for a while but when he did, his voice was that of a broken hearted male. "Yes I am aware of that. I will be speaking to her this evening. I have made my decision on what I should do for her"

"If you don't mind me asking but what decision would that be?"

Kaname told his childhood friend his decision. There was a silence between the two males. Eventually Kaname looked back out the window and Takuma looked down.

As Kaname walked up the Poroshiri Estate, he saw Yuki staring out in the distance not even noticing him. He opened the door and walked over to her. "Yuki…?" he touched her cheek gently.

She slowly turned her gaze from the window to look at him. "hm? Oh, hello Kaname"

"Yes, hello Yuki" he crouched down to her level and looked up at her. Caressing her cheek, he spoke softly. "It's Zero, isnt it?"

Tears slowly formed in her eyes. "Kaname, I'm so sorry. I've betrayed him so badly by regenerating into a pureblood. I was his only ally. I was the only one he could trust. And I betrayed that! He was willing to sacrifice his life for me but I ended up being the one who did nothing but toy with his feelings!" she burst out crying.

Kaname drew her into his arms and murmured softly against her ear but she was inconsolable. "Yuki" he said firmly. She raised her tearstained face to him.

"I'm going to transform you back into a human again Yuki"

She shook her head vigorously. "No Kaname! I don't want to lose you! Please! I love you!"

Kaname placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "and I love you Yuki. More than you'll ever know. Which is why I'm doing this. I cannot bear to see you go through so much guilt, pain and heartache that I know I'll never be able to take that pain away from you. I have lost you for 10 years, Yuki. I cannot bear to lose you like that ever again. So, I'm not going to erase your memories"

Both heartbroken Purebloods looked at each other for a long time. Admiring the beauty of each other—not only on the outside but on the inside. Kaname touched her cheek softly, slowly lowered his head and grazed his lips against hers. She let out a small gasp and he felt and painful twist at his heart knowing that this would be the last time he would ever hear that little pleasurable gasp. He kissed her deeply. Yuki snaked her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in the soft locks of his hair. As Kaname kissed her, he used his supernatural powers as a vampire to turn her back into a human. There was no pain for her to feel. She didn't feel anything except the gentle movement of his mouth against hers. He pulled away and her eyes widened.

"How do you feel Yuki?" he asked. "I feel different. I guess I have gotten used to being a vampire and now I have to get used to being a human again…" "It's to be expected, Yuki"

"But those henchmen…?" "they wont be able to follow the scent of your blood as it's different when you're a human as compared to a vampire. Besides, if any harm did come to you, Zero will be there to protect you. He is, after all, a vampire" 'a dirty vampire at best' thought Kaname but he daren't say that in front of Yuki. Her face softened at the sound of Zero's name. There was an awkward silence between the two. Eventually Yuki spoke up. "I guess I better go pack my things then…" "Yes. I'll have Ichijou arrange a car for your transportation" Yuki smiled and nodded before walking away to her room. Kaname watched her walk away and sat on the couch.

An hour or so later, Yuki came out with her suitcase. "I'm ready Kaname!" she tried to keep the tension between the two siblings as light as possible. "I'll see you to the car" kaname walked Yuki to the car that Takuma had organised. Yuki's suitcase was put in the boot of the car and the driver opened the back door for her. Yuki turned her attention to her brother. "Kaname, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to put you through another period of pain" Kaname smiled tenderly down at her, though his eyes showed the same sadness and loniless that he wore when he and Yuki attended Cross Academy. He touched her cheek softly "There is no need for you to apoligise Yuki. Seeing you happy and have life put back in your eyes is enough to keep me going. This isn't like last time. I can visit you. We are not parted at all. Please do not bear that burden" Yuki smiled up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "I love you onii-san" Kaname's heart clenched tightly in his chest. "I love you too, my dear sister" Yuki got in the car, the driver shut the door and started the car. She waved to him as the car pulled out and drove away. Kaname stood there until the car was out of sight. Weariness overtook him and he collapsed, weak. The process of turning another pureblood into a human can take the energy from a pureblood easily. Though Kaname is able to get his energy back, it'll be a couple of days before he could gain all of his energy.

Two hands reached out and caught Kaname before he called fall to the ground. "Kaname!" a concerned voice called out. The voice belonged to Takuma. Kaname's right hand man and best friend. Takuma looked worriedly down at Kaname. This was the first time he saw his friend in such a poorly state. Kaname's head was limp against Takuma's shoulder. "Aidou!" Takuma called out to the house. Aidou came running out. He saw Kaname and rushed over and helped Takuma support Kaname. Together, the two noble vampires took Kaname into the house and helped him to his master bedroom. Fatigue overcame him and gave into it. Takuma pulled the blankets over Kaname whilst Aidou closed the blinds as the morning sun began to creep over the hilltop. "Will he be alright?" asked Aidou. "Yes" replied Takuma. "He has used most of his energy to transform Yuki back into a human" "WHAT!" "Shh! Lord Kaname couldn't bear to see his beloved in constant heartache" Aidou's eyes widened and asked "He did this so SHE could be with that Level E!" Takuma nodded and led Aidou out of the room. "Lord Kaname needs his rest"

The noble vampires had a small meeting downstairs in the kitchen. Each had agreed to watch over Kaname all hours of the day and night.


	2. Zero's Attack

Yuki kept waving at Kaname until he was no longer in sight. She didn't mean to cause him to make such a drastic decision. She raised her eyes up to the early morning light, smiling. She missed watching the sunsets. As the car drove on, she thought about what she would say to Zero. How would Zero react when he saw her. Will he accept her as a human? Or will he reject her?

The car drove up to the main gates of the familiar school. Yuki smiled. Glad to be home. The driver opened her door, she got out and grabbed her bags. The driver bowed. "Thankyou. I'll be okay now" she said. "I'm sorry Lady Yuki but Kaname's orders still stand. I am to see you safely inside the academy" Yuki nodded, not wanting to cause an argurment. She walked in the gates and was pulled into a tight bear hug "YUKI!" cried Headmaster Cross. "My daughter has returned!" Yuki stood there and laughed softly. "It's good to see you again Headmaster…" "ITS FATHER!" he wailed.

"Yuki?" a small voice called out. Headmaster Cross let go of his adoptive daughter. Yuki looked over to see a warm and familiar friend. "Sayori!" the two girls hugged each other. "What are you doing out in the sun, Yuki?" asked Sayori, concerned. Yuki shook her head "I'm a human now. Kaname turned me back" she looked over at Headmaster Cross "...Zero…?" Cross looked at her. "He's doing okay, Yuki. I think deep down he's missed you. He's in his room" Forgetting about her bags, she ran towards the sun dorms and barged in Zero's room.

"ZERO!" she called out happily. He walked out of his bathroom and stared at her. "Zero! I'm no longer a pureblood. I'm a human now" she paused then added quietly "I've missed you" Zero leant against the wall and slid down it. "my parents were killed, my brother died, you walked away. Everyone I held dear, I held close to my heart would just leave in some form or another" Yuki crouched down in front of him. "I came back Zero. For you. I changed. For you" "You're wasting your time. Go back to Kuran" "I love you" Zero opened his mouth to say something but closed it. "I always have Zero. I didn't watch over you because I was made to, I did it because I love you"

"Listen to the girl" Yagari said gruffly as he walked past Zero's room to see Headmaster Cross about something.

Zero gasped and looked at Yuki. Her eyes were filled with innocence and passion. If his master was siding with a former vampire then something had to give. Could her words be true. He wasn't sure. He just looked at her and raised his hand to touch her cheek. Yuki smiled and captured his hand in her own. Bringing it towards her lips, she kissed his hand tenderly. A small blush appeared on Zero's cheeks. His thumb involuntarily rubbed the palm of her hand gently. No words were needed to be said. Zero needed Yuki. Without Yuki, he Would be a lonely person. Someone who didn't have anybody to lean on. Someone who thought that it was always the world against him. Not anymore. Yuki leant forward and kissed his cheek. He lightly kissed her lips before embracing her against him, burying his face in her neck. He let out a shaky sigh. Yuki wrapped her arms around him, letting him enjoy the warmth she had to offer.

As Toga Yagari walked past Zero's room, he overheard Yuki Cross announce her love for Zero. Yagari had a soft spot for Zero and knew in his heart that Yuki was the only person who can get through to Zero apart from Yagari himself. Yagari was always gruff and rough with Zero but Zero also needed someone soft...that was where Yuki came in. "listen to the girl" he said gruffly before turning a corner to enter Kaien's office. Yagari never knocked and just barged right in. Kaien squealed in fright "Eek! Yagari! There is a thing called knocking! You should try it sometime!" Kaien was obviously annoyed at being frightened. Yagari smirked, loving the way he made the retired vampire hunter annoyed. "Is it a wise decision to let Zero with Yuki considering that she is a former vampire, a pureblood to be exact. You know how Zero reacts to these things" "I know Toga, but in all honesty, Zero needs Yuki. Not just for her blood but for who she is. The kind, somewhat annoying gentle being that she is. I know Zero takes after you and looks up to you, he still needs someone gentle to turn to. He would never hurt Yuki unless she gave him reason to. I can guarantee that Yuki will never give him a reason to kill her" "hmph. I see where you're coming at but I'd still like to keep an eye on him though" Kaien shrugged "do as you will. It's just another task you're taking upon yourself" Yagari walked out and thought 'another task I take upon myself for the boys safety'

It was getting late and Yuki was still tired from the changeover of being a vampire to a human. She said goodnight to Zero and walked over to her dorm room where Sayori was waiting. Zero leant against his doorframe just as he master came around the corner from seeing Kaien Cross. "Zero" Yagari greeted him in the usual gruff manner with a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Master…." Yagari heard the anxiousness in the young boys voice and he dropped his guard. "what is it, Zero?" "I don't know about Yuki. My feelings for her are still there but that doesn't excuse the fact that her true identity is that she's a pureblood" "I understand Zero. Which is why I told you to listen to her. She went through a change because she wanted to come back to you. Obviously you weren't going to accept her as a pureblood, were you?" Zero shook his head slowly "she is still the same person you remember, isnt she? Look, you can either stay the way you are and remain miserable or let her back in your heart and have some life put back inside you. She gave you a reason to give up. Don't let go of that so easily" Zero nodded, taking in what Yagari had said. Yagari watched his student carefully, he patted Zero's shoulder affectionately. "goodnight Zero" he walked off. "Master?" Yagari stopped and turned. "Thankyou" Zero showed a hint of a small smile. Yagari gave small smile and a small nod in acknowledgement before walking away. Zero shut his door.

Yuki walked from Zero's room to her dorm room. Sayori was sitting up in bed awaiting her return. "Yuki. You look tired, is something the matter?" she asked in concern. Yuki smiled, it was comforting to be with her friend once again. "No Sayori. The transformation of being a vampire to a human again is making me tired" "get some rest Yuki. I'm glad to have you back" Yuki got in bed and looked over at Sayori "I'm glad to be back too"

In the middle of the night Yuki was awoken by the sound of a thud. She got up to investigate what it was. As she wondered through the dorms she heard some gasping. 'Zero!' she thought. She yanked his door open and saw him collapsed against the wall, gripping his neck and struggling to breathe. She had never seen him this bad before. "Zero!" she rushed over and knelt by him. "When was the last time you had blood?" Zero didn't answer her but instead his gripped her neck and angled her head so that her neck was exposed to him. He licked her neck and sunk his fangs deep in her skin. He sucked her blood hungrily. Zero has done this to Yuki in the past but never like this. He wasn't this violent. Yuki allowed him to drink her blood. She tried to relax but he was too forceful. She raised her hand up to connect the bracelet with his tattoo in order to stabilize him but she wasn't wearing the bracelet! "Zero! S-stop!" She tried to push him away but he was too strong and he held her in place. "Ze...ro…." She slowly began fainting as she was being drained. "Ze….." she went limp against him but he kept on drinking. He hadnt had a drink of blood since a year ago. It's amazing he had survived that long, but now, he had snapped and showed his true beastly form.

As Zero pulled his fangs from her neck and let her limp body fall against his, he calmed down. His eyes going back to the lavender purple, he looked down at Yuki and panicked a little. "Yuki?" He tried shaking her but she was limp. "yuki!" he said more frantically. She wasn't breathing and her face was pale. "Yuki! Wake up! Please wake up!" He shaked her but she wouldn't wake. He screamed and wailed. Yagari dashed in after a moment followed by Kaien. Yagari rushed to Zero's side, picked him up by the shoulders and led him away. Zero was crying and wailing at what he had done.

Kaien ran over to his daughter whilst Sayori rang an ambulance. Nothing could be done to revive Yuki and she was taken away.


	3. His Last Kiss Goodbye

The news of Yuki's death reached the Kuran Estate where Kaname had moved back into. Seiren was addressing the noble vampires of her knowledge of the young girls death. Kaname was still resting whilst the other vampires were downstairs. Aidou's eyes widened. Senri and Rima looked down. Akatsuki voice was slightly husky "and how has Kaname taken the news?" "He has not heard if it as yet. He is still resting" replied Seiren. Takuma lifted his gaze to the staircase that lead to the master bedrooms upstairs, his eyes widened "Kaname!" Kaname had been standing there, listening to every detail that Seiren had been explaining. Ruka ran up and wrapped her arms around him. He stilled in her embrace. He did not say anything nor hugged her back. She pulled away slightly "If there is anything I can do, Lord Kaname?" Kaname nodded "Yes. Seiren, you will make yourself aware of how humans plan funerals and I want you to plan it along with Aidou. Ruka, I want you and Akatsuki go visit Kaien and see if there is anything that needs to be done. Senri and Rima you can help Aidou and Seiren. Takuma…." his voice trailed off. "I will stay by the house Lord Kaname" Takuma finished off Kaname's request for him. Seiren bowed with the answer "M'Lord" Aidou nodded along with Senri and Rima. The other vampires went to do their duties. The house was empty except for Kaname and Takuma. Kaname sat down and Takuma went to see him. "Kaname?" he asked softly. Kaname didn't answer but just shook his head. Takuma led Kaname to his master bedroom and got him settled. It was obvious that Kaname was in shock. He had no idea what to do, where to go, he didn't know whether he should scream or cry or be angry. He was in a state of confusion and right now, he was relying heavily on Takuma. Half way during the day Seiren teleported in Kaname's room, quietly startling Takuma. "How is Lord Kaname?" she asked as she looked over to a sleeping pureblood. In his state of sleep, he was peaceful and unaware of what he had lost. "Resting for now" Takuma replied "Did you find out about the way these funerals are planned?" "Yes. It seems extensive work and I would like everyone to cooperate. We will all adjourn to the dining to go over the plans" Takuma nodded and followed Seiren out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

The noble vampires eventually gathered around the dining room table and set to work with the funeral plans. Kaien came around later that evening to help. He was distraught but remaining strong. He had asked about Kaname but was told that Kaname was still resting and in a state of shock. Everyone was. Even Toga Yagari who had barely anything to do with the young girl.

With the funeral plans given to Cross who would be making phone calls to put everything in action, the vampires adjourned to their dorms. Ruka was feeling slightly depressed so she went to bed with Akatsuki. Aidou hasn't made any provoking remarks and he didn't do it to Ruka. Aidou leant his head against the window and stared out at nothing in particular. Ruka went over to him and hugged him from behind. "come on. It'll be alright. We need to be strong for Lord Kaname's sake" aidou smiled at Ruka's warmth. He can understand why Akatsuki had fallen for Ruka. Underneath her cold guard was someone warm and compassionate. "I know" replied Aidou. Ruka put him to bed before climbing in next to Akatsuki, burying her face in his chest. She scrunched her face up but refused to cry. Akatsuki wrapped his arms around her. "you can cry, you know Ruka. It isn't a crime" he murmured. "I know" she whispered.

Yagari stayed up all night Zero. He took Zero back to his personal home. Away from the academy and everything else. He considered putting Zero in the interrogation room but the boy just wouldn't be able to handle that. He was too fragile. Zero sat up in bed with Yagari sitting in the chair next to him. Yagari looked at Zero. Zero's face was slowly crumbling until the point where he cried. Yagari put his hand to the back of Zero's head and pulled him into his shoulder. Zero wept in his master's shoulder. Yagari held him.

The next day was the day of the funeral. Kaname was escorted by his fellow noble vampires. Each wore a solemn face. Kaien was waiting at the gates. Zero and Yagari weren't attending the service. Yagari said he wanted to keep an eye on Zero who didn't want to attend the funeral as he wouldn't be welcomed. Sayori stood next to Kaien. As Kaname walked up the gate he greeted Kaien and Sayori. "Hello" and "I'm sorry" were the only words he uttered that day. As the school settled down and the night class too, Kaien started the funeral by welcoming everyone. He spoke his eulogy followed by Sayori and then Seiren who was filling in for Kaname.

By the end of the service everyone got up and paid their respects by placing a pink rose by the coffin. Pink candles were lit. As kaname got up, he walked over and instead of placing a flower by the coffin, he bent down and kissed the coffin. It was his last kiss goodbye.


End file.
